Calling a Challenge, for One and All!
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: My loverly readers, I have a Challange! I'll state the rules now, so here it 'tis: after writing your challange story, please write to me. I will put it under this list, and every time I get a challange, I'll update a chappie of MY challange.Oneshots too.
1. The Challenge, and the Rules

Calling a Challenge, for one and all!: My lover-ly readers, I have a Challenge! I'll state the rules now, so here it 'tis: after writing your challenge story, please write to me. I will put it under this list, and every time I get a challenge, I'll update a chappie of MY challenge. It can be a one-shot: Story inside. (Maximum Ride)

**Calling a Challenge, for One and All!**

Hello readers! I see you have found your way here. Here's the challenge: make an A/U (alternate universe) where Max and Fang/their clans are exact opposites, but Max and Fang get together anyways. Can be Romeo-and-Juliet-like. BTW, folks, I got the idea from this pic, 'cept the dark girl is really a boy, Fang.

BTW again, this is Fax. But you shouldn't be that stupid.

Rules: OK, these should be simple: after writing your challenge story, please write to me. I will put it under this list, and every time I get a challenge, I'll update a chappie of MY challenge. It can be a one-shot.

Next Chapter:

_He had been captured by the Whytz. His clan, the Blakz, couldn't really be expected to save him now. The Whytz and Blakz were in a mortal war, although the Old Stories told them they had once descended from the same ancestors. Their differences had been too great, though, so they got to fighting. And nothing had ever been the same again..._

_He looked with hostility all around him; after all, he was in the enemy camp. Ugh: it was all white. White, the color of nothing; white, the color of morning for his people; white, the absence of all things..._

_He saw two people different from the others: a girl and a boy from around the same age. The boy had slightly redder hair, although his eyes still held the total obliteration of color. When he first looked at the girl, he was slightly reminded of Nudge. On second thought, she was nothing like her. Nudge was only fierce when needs be: this girl looked fierce all the time. Her face was her only difference: with the fiery brown against the pale skin, her eyes were different from the others white; her face itself was expressive, far from the no-feelings the other Whytz had. His friends had often joked he himself had some Whytz blood in him; his face never had emotion..._


	2. Not All is Blak and Whyt: Captured

**A/N:** You've heard about it... you've maybe tried it... but here it is! The first chapter of my challenge! I've gotten one incomplete story and a few promises, so here's the first chapter! But wait! Here are our lovely benefactors:

**Free-birds fly at midnight, Boomerang Fish, and x0x0murshix0x0:** These are our promising people. I personally know Boomerang Fish, and x0x0murshix0x0, so I'll get them! FBFAM has told me they will do it after they finish writing about Max's Half-Sister.

**Softballgirl9411:** Oh my gosh, this lovely lady is our first challenge writer! I don't remember the name of her story off the top of my head, but it's about 2 rival Flocks.

And without any further ado, here we go!

**Not All is Blak and Whyt, Chapter 1: Captured**

He had been captured by the Whytz. His clan, the Blakz, couldn't really be expected to save him now. The Whytz and Blakz were in a mortal war, although the Old Stories told them they had once descended from the same ancestors. Their differences had been too great, though, so they got to fighting. And nothing had ever been the same again. They fought with deadly precision, and the Whytz were no good dirty ambushers. They used their minds to sneak attack Blak parties looking only for food. The Blak leader, Jeb, had promised the Blak territories that he would seek justice. After all, that was why he was there. The Blak forces had been planning to use their deadly kuang-yung to try and cancel out the Whyt mind force, but during their ambush, they had all been whyped by the Whyt mind force. Whyping is what the Whyt did: they took the mind and cleared it. It even cleared the knowledge of how to breathe and how to get your heart pumping. The Blak's kuang-yung was a more physical force, which pressed points on the body that stopped the brain from functioning.

He looked with hostility all around him; after all, he was in the enemy camp. Ugh: it was all white. White, the color of nothing; white, the color of morning for his people; white, the absence of all things. He hated the color white. Black, however, he was. Not only in nature, and heritage, but also in person and like. He adored black because of its subtleness. He was dark skinned and dark haired, so he blended well with black. White, however, was glaringly obvious to him. Everywhere he looked was white, white, and white. The Whytz were white. They had abnormally pale skin, silver-white eyes, and blond hair so white it was practically- well, white. The Blakz were exactly opposite: they had dark eyes, black hair, and olive to black skin. He himself was a model Blak. He had olive skin, very dark eyes (the sappier girls of the village had likened them to black holes), and black hair.

He saw two people different from the others: a girl and a boy from around the same age. The boy had slightly redder hair, although his eyes still held the total obliteration of color. Red was a rarity in this world. You were either black, or white. This red tint was interesting, and he stared at it for a while, until he saw a subtle move from the girl.

When he first looked at the girl, he was slightly reminded of Nudge. On second thought, she was nothing like her. Nudge was only fierce when needs be: this girl looked fierce all the time. In fact, she was glaring at him now. Her face was her only difference: with the fiery brown against the pale skin, her eyes were different from the others white; her face itself was expressive, far from the no-feelings the other Whytz had. His friends had often joked he himself had some Whytz blood in him; his face never had emotion. The girl and the boy were exotic, a spot of color in this drab, plain, place, a land that had no place to hide in its spotlessness.

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl abruptly said, "This is your tent. Get in. We will guard here, so don't try and run away."

He said, "Why are kid's like you guarding me?"

The girl seemed enraged by this. "Well, EXSCUE me. We look about the same age, and plus, Iggy's blind so he has developed his mind force, and mine has always be strong. Also, I too know kuang-yung, and Iggy creates bombs. No, of COURSE us KIDS who happen to be the same age as (if not older than) you won't be guarding the stupid kid."

He nodded, then ducked into the tent. He listened to the boy say to the girl, "Max, you shouldn't have gotten like that. Who knows what might've happened?"

"I know, Ig, I know. I just can't help it. With everyone treating us like he did, even when The Chief Martinez, and then HIM, who thinks he's better than us, I just couldn't help it."

"It's OK, Max. Just try harder next time."

Then he settled down to what would be the first night of his imprisonment.

**A/N:** So? What didya think?


End file.
